utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Utaite Wiki:Qualifying Singers
This page is an incomplete list of utaite from NND or YouTube singers who fulfill our requirements but do not yet have a page. Clicking each name will bring you to that utaite's main MyList or YouTube channel. If you know a qualifying utaite who is not on this list, feel free to add his/her name on this list (in alphabetical order). Please, though, make sure that he/she is not already on this wiki by checking our directory. If you wish to add a page, be sure to read the tutorial first! However, before making new pages, we'd appreciate it if you would also get all of our existing pages up to standard, especially the ones that are empty, incomplete, or stubs. In addition to helping with new pages, this list is also meant to help fill out Famous Utattemita Song pages as per the new requirements. NND Utaite The utaite must have: *A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. **Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist (Nico Nico Indies) do not count for views. **Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000 views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. OR *At least 20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. OR *The utaite has gone professional (signed under a company) Female Utaite # 38Ban (38番) # Bronze Arm Drive (ﾌﾞﾛﾝｽﾞｱｰﾑﾄﾞﾗｲﾌﾞ) # Chano (シャノ) # Chibita (ちびた) # Donguri (ドン栗) # Gem (ジェム) # Hazuki Yuu (葉月優) # Hotaru (ほたる) # Iinchou (委員長) # Keisen (佳仙) # Komeru (こめる) # Kurenai (紅) # Lily (リリィ) # lino # Momobako (桃箱) # Montea (もんちー) # *Nano (*菜乃) # Nanahira (ななひら) # nayuta # Noir (ノワール) # Nomiya Ayumi (野宮あゆみ) # non # POPPY # Re:A (now under Rito (里都)) # Reol (れをる) # Rui # Sana (鎖那) # ShoshinshaF/ef (初心者F) # Shuiyuanwuyi (水縁無憶) # Tsukinowa (月葉) # Umemiya Hina (梅宮雛) Male Utaite # 4Yen (4円) # Aho no Sakata (あほの坂田) # Baku (ばく) # Bang (蛮) # Boron (ぼろん) # Choumiryou (調味料) # Creamzone (くりむぞん) # Da-Little # DC # Denchigire (電池切れ) # Denirow (でにろう) # Freedel # Funi (Imouto) (ふに（妹）) # Gai (害) # hal # ISAZI (いさじ) # Ishigantou (石敢當) # Jun☆Jun (じゅん☆じゅん) # K-ta (K太) # Kaito (海斗) # Knorr (クノール) # Ko~ra/Koura/Cola (こ～ら) # KOOL # Kuwagata-P (クワガタP) # luz (ルス) # Mune (無音) # Natsushiro Takaaki (夏代孝明), formerly known as Yuei (ゆーえい) # Neko(♂) (猫（♂）) # Nigai Hito (苦い人) # Nitmegane (にっとメガネ) # OLD # Ramesses II (ラムセスII世) # Re: (れ：) # recog (れこぐん) # Renoa (れのあ) # Rimokon (りもこん) # Senra (センラ) # □shirokuro■ (□しろくろ■) # Shoose (しゅーず) # S!N # Tabun Jibun (たぶん自分) # Taiyakiya (タイ焼き屋) # Tama (たま) # teksy # terry # Tomonashi (トモナシ) # Ultimate High (アルティメット・ハイ) # Umejiro (梅ジロー) # UmiNeko # Uratanuki/Urata (うらたぬき) # YNG # Yorukichi (よるきち) # ytr (ゆとり) # Yuge (湯毛) YouTube Singers The YouTube singer must have: *A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 6,500 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. Female YT Singers # Amanda Lee & Annalie (not many vocaloid songs) # DangoHana (だんご花) # Emnily # Eka # Envy # Erutan (not many vocaloid songs) # Hanon # horizon (not many vocaloid songs) # Juju # Kasuka # Ketsuban # Mis (not many vocaloid covers) # Neibaku # Nanodo # RO☆D # Renko (previously Sakuranek0) (not many vocaloid songs) # RurutiaDariya (ルル) # Saki # Shelley # Sugar # SuriOokami # SweetPoffin # TBOE # Thymeka # Usachii (NND account) # Vanna (Second account) Male YT Singers # ¤Fyre # Amaito # Aya_me # Dualkey (not many vocaloid songs) # Kenta # Kuraiinu # Paru # SquaDus (NND account) # Voiceless Songs The page must have: *A minimum of ''15 '' qualifying covers for a page to be created. *Any singer that meets the requirements (↑list above↑) of being featured on the wiki can have their cover added to the page. *For any singers who don't meet these requirements: **Any Utaite cover must have at least '''''10,000 views on their cover to be added. ***Must be based on the views at Nico Nico Douga. **Any YouTube Singer cover must have at least 4,000 views on their cover to be added. ***Must be based on the views at YouTube. # Aku no Meshitsukai # Aku no Musume # Bad Apple!! #Chocolate・Train # Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu #Dancing☆Samurai #Dear # Kokoro # Happy Synthesizer # Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu #Hitobashira Alice #Hitorinbo Envy #Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C #Ikasama Life Game #Irony (Oreimo OP) #Jenga (song) #Jinsei Rest Button #Konoha no Sekai Jijou #Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru #Shinzou Democracy #Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa... #Shiwa #Souzou Forest Category:ResourceCategory:Incomplete_Articles